mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Gun
Gun (銃) es la vara de Aya Asagiri en el sitio de Mahou Shoujo. Description The gun is a very important stick in Mahou Shoujo Site. It's mentioned a lot due to it belonging to the main character. When it is used pink smoke in the shape of a heart emerges instead of a bullet. The stick cannot kill anyone as a normal gun could, it has the power of teleportation, so if you wanted to kill someone with it, you'd have to teleport that to a dangerous place. The Admin who gave Aya Asagiri the gun stick is Nana. Appearance It has the look of a normal, white toy gun, but on the side, there's a red heart on it with a heart-shaped barrel, as well as it having a small angel wing on the top back end of the barrel.Its copied version looks more or less the same with the only difference being that instead of the Heart Emblem it is the Sun Emblem in the handle. Abilities Teleportation It has the ability to teleport people instantly to places that have a strong impact on the user, or where the user is thinking of. It accomplishes this by pointing the gun at the intended target then pulling the trigger where the target will be then instantly teleported to the location of the users choice in a pink heart-shaped smoke cloud. Transferring Memories A new ability of the gun that can transfer the memories of others to the user's target/s of choice or themselves. Transferring Lifespan A new ability of the gun that can now transfer the lifespan of other magical girls to the user or to their target/s of choice allowing them to extend their lifespan to fuel the Sticks power. Transfer Telepathy The user can now use now use a variation of telepathy similar to Kiyoharu's stick to communicate their words by teleporting their thoughts directly to their targets mind. Switching The gun has also displayed the New Ability to Switch two objects or peoples positions with each other, As seen when Aya exchanged positions with Shi during her battle against the Admins and again when she Exchanged Kaname and Kiyoharu's positions transporting Kaname back to the bottom of the Altar in Kiyoharu's previous Position and his original position in front of the King. Transferring Separation The ability to extract/separate the body of the former magical girl who was changed to an Administrators.However, it is unclear how the Administrators is separated from the Former Magical Girls if they are they are physically seperated by teleporting the Admin out of them or if the user teleports Lifespan into them thus "reviving" them it is currently unknown. This power was first used against Juuhachi in Chapter 112,Where Aya was able to separate Juuhachi from her Magical Girl host without needing to kill them. Time Travel Aya later displayed another entirely new power of the Gun stick, the Ability to teleport herself through time itself allowing her to create an entirely new Timeline altogether, This is accomplished in two ways, the first time she used this power ,Aya was able to only teleport her present consciousness into her past body,leaving behind her present body behind in the present, the second time she traveled through time, Aya successfully teleported herself(present body and possessions included) into the past, although it was at the cost of more lifespan than the earlier method. Trivia: *In the manga, the ability only allows you to teleportation to places where the user had strong emotions. In the anime, the ability was slightly modified, now she can teleport anywhere she thinks. * When Aya used sticks for the first time in Chapter 1, there was also deep sorrow that Mya was killed, and the two who have bullied himself were instantly moved to a railroad crossing where Mya died accidentally, and caused him to run over. ** However, with the use of the stick for the first time, Aya was about to be raped, so it can be said that it was justified self defense. * After separating the bodies of Juuhachi from the former magical girl host, Juuichi, Juushichi, and Juuroku have also been separated the from their former magical girl's host bodies and saved Tsuyuno Yatsumura, who was revealed to be Ni in Chapter 125. ** According to Juuroku's statement, a girl separated from an Admin with the Gun Stick,still isn't "dead" therefore their is the possibility that the Former Magical Girl hosts are still "Alive" and can still be awakened. *In Spanish playing cards, a heart ♡ means the clergy, which bring us the idea of the salvation, redemption, which completely fits with Aya stick's abilities (mainly the hidden one). Category:Stick Category:Weapon